


[Art] He's not my (boy)friend

by leeizzy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fanart, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Miles Maitland - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeizzy/pseuds/leeizzy
Summary: Just a collection of (unrelated) pencil sketches and arts I've been working on, about Aziraphale and Crowley through out time and history.(additional tags shall be added)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. I used to put stars in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted these on insta and tumblr. If these are hard to view...  
> https://leeizzy.tumblr.com/

I used to put stars in your hair.

Now I only have flowers...

I made starlight with my pure love.

I grow scent with my damned soul.

The flowers are lovely. The stars were beautiful.

But nothing can compare to you, my angel.


	2. Discretion

Property of Anthony J. Crowley. The shop, the hat. Angel included. And we shall be discretion herself >:) 


	3. What if...

imagine... All the times through history, we'd met and almost kissed.

All the stolen kisses in dark corners, and all the times we could've been interrupted. 

"Oh he's not my friend. We haven't met before. We don't know each other."

What if it's not the first time...


	4. Ratatouille Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sunjinjo's fic, based on what Neil had suggested that demons are their creatures not the human forms.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423135


	5. The Princess and the Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this fic by longforgottenhymn: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239918  
> Originally I intended to draw this as a missing-scene-after-the-blitz. But then I changed 'cause it kinda fit this lovely fic too. (and drawing dark clothes is such a pain in the ass)


	6. To the world

**Author's Note:**

> All done, for now! And move on to the next otp: The Immortal Husbands. (ʘ‿ʘ✿)


End file.
